The invention relates generally to packages and more specifically to blister or clam-shell type packages with easy open features to facilitate access to the contents of the package.
Various blister and clam-shell type packages exist in the prior art for holding articles of merchandise for display purposes. Some of those packages include perforated lines in at least one of the walls making up the package. The perforated lines are arranged to be broken by pulling on portions of the package adjacent those lines to provide access to the contents of the package. The patented prior art includes several examples of such packages. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,529, U.S. Published Applications US 2009/0184017A1 and US2010/0230312A1, and Japanese Application JP 2003040330.
While the foregoing packages are generally suitable for their intended purposes, they leave something to be desired from the standpoints of simplicity of construction and ease of opening.
Accordingly, a need exists for a package for displaying an item of merchandise, where the package is simple in construction and includes means to facilitate the opening of the package. The subject invention addresses that need.